1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a touch panel, a method for manufacturing the touch panel, and a touch display device using the touch panel.
2. Description of Related Art
With the flourishing development of the flat panel display technology and the gradual decrease of the manufacturing cost, the flat panel display device advantageously having the low radiation, the thin thickness and the low power consumption gradually gets the favor of the consumer, and is thus widely applied to the electronic products. In order to satisfy the more convenient and directer requirement of the man-machine interface for the modern human beings, various flat panel display devices (i.e., touch display devices) having touch functions have been gradually available in the recent market. Usually, the touch display devices may be classified in to an external type and an internal type. The external type touch display device is to add one touch panel to the conventional flat panel display device, wherein the touch panel may be one of resistive, capacitive, infrared or surface acoustic wave touch panels.
Among the various types of touch panels, the capacitive touch panel has gotten the favor of the user and been widely applied to the touch display devices because it advantageously has the stable performance and the high lifetime and supports the multi-point touch.
The existing capacitive touch panel usually includes a substrate, a lower conductive layer, an insulating layer and an upper conductive layer, which are sequentially disposed on substrate, and light-shielding ink covering a boundary edge of the upper conductive layer. Moreover, in order to protect the upper conductive layer from being worn and damaged when being touched, a transparent cover layer (coverlens) is further disposed above the upper conductive layer of the capacitive touch panel, wherein the transparent cover layer is adhered to the light-shielding ink via an optical adhesive.
In the processes of manufacturing the touch panel, however, the step of adhering the transparent cover layer via the optical adhesive makes the manufacturing processes become complicated, and further damages the upper conductive layer to reduce the reliability. In addition, the use of the optical adhesive somewhat increases the manufacturing cost.